1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible partition panel arrangement for stacking and shipping containers, shelves or the like, where the partition panels are arranged in the interior of the container or shelf. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement in which the partition panels are arranged on at least one board secured on a wall, for example on the ceiling of the container.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to equip containers, shelf systems and other load-carrying devices with flexible vertical and horizontal partitions, which are directly or indirectly connected with the construction supporting the partitions.
A frequently employed method fits the parts forming the dividing construction with ears (or lugs) located in suitable sites. Bars or other suitable elements are then inserted through the ears, which in turn are secured on the outer construction.
Another used method secures on the dividing elements suitable applicators (or fasteners) such as, for example angles, loops or hooks. In this way, the dividing elements may be joined directly or indirectly with the outer contruction. Another possibility for installing flexible compartment dividers consists in riveting or screwing the dividing elements to the outer construction. A special type of stacking and shipping container equipped with flexible partition panels is employed for packaging and shipping linings for passenger car doors. In such containers, extruded strips (or welts) with a T-shaped cross section are attached to five vertical dividiers. The strips are then horizontally inserted in rails according to the principle employed in connection with rails for curtains. The rails have a C-shaped cross section and are secured in the interior of the container with rivets or screws. The container is produced from lightweight construction board or panels. This type of construction has the drawback that the "curtain rails" project into the drawer (or "slide-in") zone of the container, which poses the risk that the products, i.e. the door linings to be shipped, are damaged when they are pushed into the compartments. Furthermore, with this type of special construction, the size of the drawer or slide-in-zone is substantialy reduced by this type of fastening.
The known types of fastening for flexible dividers have the following drawbacks:
Damage may be caused to the empty container when the compartments or packets are loaded. PA1 The arrangements consist of a great number of components. PA1 The fastening elements can be manufactured and mounted on the outer constructions only at high cost. PA1 Soiled or damaged fastening elements cannot be replaced at all, or only at high cost.